Campus
by shutupgreenberg
Summary: Jasper is an aloof college student who, after spending a frisky night with his best friend's sister Alice, realizes he's falling for the cute little pixie. Songfic to Vampire Weekend's "Campus." AH. One-shot.


**A Jasper/Alice Songfic to Vampire Weekend's "Campus". There's not enough of these two! J POV. AH/AU. One-shot. **

**To any "12 Weeks" readers, this wasn't the new story I was talking about. I just got this idea and wrote it in a matter of days. The new story will be more thought out. If you haven't read "12 Weeks", I think it's pretty swell, so check it out!**

**This is more "naughty" than my other stories are. This is rated M for implied sex and crude terms.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't use FanFics to manipulate them. I'd do it in real life! Plus, if I owned Vampire Weekend, I'd so force them to serenade me every night. And morning. And afternoon… **

I woke freezing cold with a splitting headache. Was there a draft in here? No, I just wasn't wearing any clothes. Wait…_what_? Yep, no clothes. This isn't my bedroom either. Oh no, oh no, what did I do last night?

I do remember that my best friend and fellow senior Emmett Cullen was throwing a party to celebrate his engagement to Rosalie Hale. Otherwise known as the hottest damn chick on campus. You might think that Dartmouth is filled with only brainiacs and losers, but girls can actually be sexy and smart. _Smexy._

I also remember the short Alice Cullen, Emmett's junior year sister, offering to do body shots with me. Holy hell, I did body shots off my best bud's little sister. And I think I'm in her room now…and she's lying next to me now.

I banged my best friend's sister. I'm pretty sure that's breaking a few laws in the "Buddy Code". I have to get out of here before she wakes up or Emmett somehow finds out. I find my clothes off the floor and run straight out the door, not looking back once. Still, I feel kind of bad for just abandoning her. She probably doesn't remember what happened last night, either.

_I wake up  
_

_My shoulder's cold  
_

_I've got to leave here  
_

_Before I go  
_

_I pull my shirt on  
_

_Walk out the door  
_

_Drag my feet along the floor  
_

_I pull my shirt on  
_

_Walk out the door  
_

_Drag my feet along the floor_

Thankfully, Alice and I don't have any classes together. I had a few with Emmett, but he had a hangover, too, so he didn't ask a lot of questions about last night. I had a three hour space before my next class, and that gave me a lot of time to think. After chugging Ibuprofen and tea to calm the raging headache I had from drinking, I had a clear head.

My clear head could only think about one thing. It was a forbidden subject, but that didn't keep it from popping up again and again in my mind.

_Alice Cullen._

With the excuse I had to think of her, I realized that she wasn't just Emmett's little sister. She was a woman now. When I was at Emmett's and she was there, sometimes we talked or she watched a movie with us or played a game. Alice was funny, and sweet, and kind, and thoughtful. Not to mention, Alice is probably the number two hottest girl at school. Her blue eyes reminded me of the ocean. And though I'm not very sensitive, her inky spiked hair is just plain adorable.

I'd never before thought about just how great her personality was or how attractive she was. Really, Alice was extremely datable. I was single, and she was, too, so what was stopping me? How could I deny the strange pull this beautiful person had on me?

Right now, I was on a bench outside of my history building. Then, who should walk by but the object of my brooding/thoughts/fantasy? My eyes met her, and she looked scared. I felt a sudden need to comfort her, to make sure she wasn't frightened by anything. Oh, crap.

Jasper Whitlock was falling for a one-night stand. Smooth, Jazz, real smooth.

_Then I see you  
_

_You're walking cross the campus  
_

_Cruel professor  
_

_Studying romances  
_

_How am I supposed to pretend  
_

_I never want to see you again?  
_

_How am I supposed to pretend  
_

_I never want to see you again?_

Against the better judgment of that little, nagging voice in the back of my head, I wave her over. She shakes her head at me and wakes away, more quickly than before.

_Damn._ She'll be hard to get. But she _will_ be mine. Asking Emmett for advice is out, since I don't think he'll want to help me once he figures out I was in bed with his sister.

Time flew by when I was thinking about Alice, and my next class started in 20 minutes. After heaving my pack onto my shoulders, I start toward the building it will be in. I know I won't be able to concentrate, but maybe I'll think of a good way to talk to Alice.

--.--

This day has taken so much out of me. With the headache, the exhaustion, the low blow of possibly losing a girl…it's just too much. I really need a nap. Just as I'm getting settled into the comfy chair outside of my dorm on the balcony, I see Alice walking below not too far away with Rosalie and some brunette girl. I'd forgotten she was friends with Rose…

_In the afternoon  
_

_You're out on the stone and grass  
_

_And I'm sleeping on the balcony  
_

_After class  
_

Anyway, I see she has her phone out. Do I have her number? Maybe Emmett will give it to me. I quickly text him for it, and he gives me it. That's what I love about Emmett. He doesn't ask too many questions.

_We should talk._ That's all my message says to Alice. Once it's sent, I cross my fingers and watch her intently from my perch. She pulls out her phone and her face scrunches in confusion. Oh, she looks so sweet when she does that. I mean, uh, she must not recognize my number.

As her eyes scan the screen, her eyes darken. There goes that dream of getting to know her more. But wait, as she types a response, I see a small smile flit across her lovely face.

My phone buzzes, and I take a deep breath before flipping it open. The message blares from display, and my heart almost stops as I read it.

_Tomorrow, dinner at 7. Your place or mine?_

_How am I supposed to pretend  
_

_I never want to see you again?  
_

_How am I supposed to pretend  
_

_I never want to see you again?_

I don't have to treat Alice like a worthless one-night fling. Maybe we can really be something. Smiling like a madman, I type "mine" and wonder what the hell I should cook and wear.


End file.
